


What's Wrong?

by Canadia69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angsty Stiles, Jeep Sex, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mama Stilinski Feels, Sexual Tension, WIP, derek has feelings holy crap, emotional derek, first fic ever dont judge me, how do i deal with these feelings, i dont know what im doing, me and my friend made a bet this story is the result, rape/non con, resurrected peter, scott is a terrible friend, seriosuly dont judge me, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if you want to talk about it..." he had more to say but he stopped, hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he'd be crossing any boundaries.<br/>"...or her, i'll listen to you" </p>
<p>---<br/>rating set to change..possibly<br/>set in the middleish of season 2...though jacksons not the kanima, i didnt like that plot too much >_> hes just a werewolf, and everything is right with the world<br/>dereks alpha, with his pack, peter's still dead, stiles is human, scotts a terrible friend, and i still hate allisons existence -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> okay so..hi :3 i have never written a fanfic before like, ever, so if it sucks..just continue on your way :P  
> so i wrote this because for whatever reason me and my friend made a deal and we both have to write one and publish it, this is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine, also if the chapters take months to come out its cause im stuck :P  
> so thanks for reading this drabble and let me know what you think and how you think it should go :3

Stiles was used to being alone, even before this whole werewolf business took away his best friend, he still had to go home to an empty house cause his father was always at work, even on the rare occasion were the sheriff was home at a decent hour, by the time stiles got home, his dad was busying himself over another case, or passed out over one.  
It's not that he and his dad never spend time together, but in comparison..to her, they might as well be strangers. It's not like he was mad at his dad or anything, its not his fault, it's just his job. Stiles just got lonely sometimes, and by sometimes he usually meant sometimes, but lately he just feels lonely, all the time. But Stiles is good at hiding, he's good at lying and saying everything is fine, even to a werewolf. His ADD is a great distraction through out the day, he didnt mind it, much. But then he would come home, to an empty house, with no one and nothing to keep him distracted. He is left alone with his mind to wander and for stiles, that is never a good thing.

Its strange, stiles has always known that scott has never been the sharpest tool and more than a little oblivious when it came to anything not about allison, well most things really, but even after all those years of growing up together, after all they've talked about, all they've been through together. Scott has never, not once in their seventeen years of being together, has scott ever just looked at stiles and noticed something was off, if stiles seemed less talkative or depressed, scott never asked what's wrong. And you may be wondering why does this suddenly pop into stiles mind now, all of the sudden?   
Well...

  
*-*-*Two Nights Ago*-*-*

"What's wrong?"

Stiles was having one of the worst days in a long time, he woke up feeling exhausted after having a dream about..her, that equals a immediately depressed stiles, he was then late for school, was then yet again put second to his so-called best friend for his not-so-secret-girlfriend.  
He had to go through yet another day of watching his beloved Lydia martin fight and argue with that asshole of a boyfriend, whose nowhere near good enough for her, it's strange though, he's not sure when it happened but he doesnt feel for lydia the way he used to, sure he still loves her and probably always will, hes just not _in_  love with her anymore.

Later during cheistry he got detention. from harris. AGAIN. He really isnt even sure what he did this time, and to top it all off he was forcibly dragged to yet another one of Dereks pack meetings. He still doesnt get why derek wants him there, he's not a werewolf, he's not even a hunter who can defend himself. He's stiles. Plain old boring human stiles. He's not pack, humans cant be pack, allison and lydia dont count since they're dating a pack member. So he doesn't understand why derek always insists on scott to make sure stiles shows up, why does he have to be around people who clearly cant stand him, best friend excluded but still, why does he have to be around people who just...don't care.

_"Stiles..?"_ the concerned voice brought stiles back to reality.  
 _"Stiles, what's wrong?"_ there's that phrase again, what's wrong, it's strange to hear concern from..well, anyone, his father would ask if he was okay every once in a while but it didnt sound like concern, it sounded like guilt coming from a man who barely talks to his own son.

_"STILES?!"_ the voice grew louder until stiles finally snapped out of his stupor to answer the man.  
 _"...what?"_ to be honest stiles didnt understand why derek, derek-fucking-hale of all people sounded so..concerned and actually had stiles at a loss of words, for once.  
 _"I asked you what was wrong..?"_ The Alpha spoke not hiding his annoyance with the younger boy one bit.

Stiles was in shock, of all people to notice...it had to be him.  
 _"oh..nothing."_  
 _"What's.Wrong."_ Stiles should know lying to a werewolf is a bad idea, no matter how good you are at fooling normal people, your heart will always give you away. He doesnt really want to answer, but dereks not giving him much of a choice.  
 _"Stiles."_ there is an impatient growl in his tone.  
 _"Really it's nothing, im fine, just not having the best day..that's all"_  
Derek was giving him the type of look that said 'you really expect me to believe that bullshit'  
 _"No. Its more than that. You were silent the whole meeting. YOU stiles were silent."_  
Stiles looked around, finally noticing that the meeting was over, apparently had been for a while _'nice one. blanking out like that. try making it even more obvious you moron'_ stiles was to busy chastising himself to notice the alphas movement toward him, sitting on the couch. Derek laid a hand hesitantly on stiles shoulder, turned him to face him.  
 _"stiles...what's wrong?"_   
stiles was hesitant and didnt understand dereks persistence, didnt understand why he noticed, or even cared, when neither his best friend, not even his father did.  
 _"..."_ stiles opened his mouth the speak, but he choked on the words, not sure how to even start, or why he was even considering telling derek of all people.  
 _"i just...i miss my mom.."_ stiles trailed off into almost a whisper but he was sure derek heard him, he kept his eyes glued to anywhere except derek, Stiles felt himself flinch after he spoke, he has never said those words out loud and it felt strange, everyone knew of course, but they didnt _understand_ , how could they. Stiles turned his attention back to derek unsure of how he would react, out of anyone stiles knew derek is the only one who could understand, but would he bring up that stiles has no right to complain about this to him seeing as how derek lost his whole family, and stiles still has his dad, it was a stupid to think, but it didnt stop him.  
But there was nothing, no anger, he didnt even say anything, just sat there, his hand still on stiles shoulder, the grip had tightened slightly, stiles thinking it was a sort of 'sympatheic gesture'. They at there for what felt like hours, but stiles didnt mind, it was quiet, it was peaceful, that is until, shockingly enough derek broke the silence.  
 _"it's okay y'know...to think about someone you've lost..you dont have to pretend you're okay"_ derek was quiet and careful, almost like he didnt want stiles to hear "i miss them too, every day." stiles wasnt sure what to say, he just lifted his head to look at derek.  
 _"if you want to talk about it..."_ he had more to say but he stopped, hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he'd be crossing any boundaries.  
 _"...or her, i'll listen to you"_

Stiles gave him a sort of.. _'but you hate when i talk'_ sort of confused look.  
The corners of dereks mouth pulled back ever so slightly, anyone who wasnt paying special attention to him right now would have missed it. stiles didnt. it was the first real smile stiles had ever seen on him, and he looked beautiful, and he suddenly felt a blush creep across his face, did he just think of derek hale as 'beautiful'. Stiles never looked away, just held his gaze, as if searching for what to say, or how to start, he never talks about his mom, it wasnt something his dad would handle and his friends just didnt get it, but before he could think, before he could decide on what was okay and what wasnt, he just..starts.  
 _" **...It's my fault she died."**_


	2. Thanks For Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek grabs the raging beta by the throat and slams him to the floor and lets out a menacingly, authoritative growl. Scott has shifted back, and is baring his throat, quite unwillingly, but submissivly. Derek has yet to let go though. "Do you even realize what he was doing to you stiles?!?!?!" Scott yelled across the room, his angry glare never leaving the alpha pinning him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long xD   
> Fyi ---is a flashback moment

_**"...it's my fault she died."** _

 

 

_"my dad will never admit it, but i know he thinks so too...sometimes i think thats why he works, as much as he does, just to be away from me, so he doesn't have to look at me.  I look like her.  I look like her so much, and he hates me because of it, because I remind him of her, because it's my fault.."_

_  
_Derek didn't speak, just took it in, he had never realized that stiles had been feeling this way, he knew the kid was awkward, hyperactive, and sure he was nervous and anxious almost all the time, he just figured it was normal.  As Stiles spoke he never took his eyes off him, watching all the emotions that came to his face, even the small, sad smile he had when he said he looked like her.

\-----

After school he would run to the hospital, making sure to get there as fast as possible, everyday, he wanted to see her everyday, as much as he possibly could.  Everyday was different, he liked walking with her outside, and eating dinne with her and listening to her read him stories, but his favourite, was when she would tell her own stories, about her life, her childhood, how she met his father, even better yet, about when he was born.

_"you never wanted to be put down, if i even thought about it you would cry, it was like you were psycic"she giggled as she spoke, that was his favourite noise, her laugh, it was just..so..happy._

One day, after Stiles got to the hospital in record time, he stopped, just around the corner outside his mothers room, he saw his father talking to the doctor, he heard the words 'over exerstion' and 'weak stability', tht's when the doctor said _"it happened sometime around 4 this morning"_ at first stiles didn't understand, _'what happened around 4',_ but then his dad started yelling, screaming, swearing, stiles had to cover his ears, his mom hated when his dad swore, and she didn't like it when stiles heard.  He's angry, and stiles hasn't fully grasped the reason why yet, but then his dad is on his knees, crying, stiles understands then.  His dad doesn't cry. _  
_

_"Oh!! Stiles!! Are You Okay?! You can't just go running around and expect not to get hurt, oh come here, no, don't cry, real men don't cry, one day you'll need your tears for something important, but not for a little scratch like this, you're tough. right? show me how tough you are." stiles took his little fist and punched his father in the arm, it felt like a pat but stiles is grinning the biggest smile now "OW!! okay maybe you're a little too tough!!" his father laughed as he pretended to hold his arm in pain._

_  
_The memory came to Stiles as he saw the tears come from his father, and before he could register, his father was walking towards him, picking him up off the floor...and taking him home, _'why was he taking him home, why is he taking me home..mom..Mom...MOM!!!'_   stiles was kicking and screaming for his mother now, he needed to see her, he wanted a story, he wanted to go fo a walk, anything he just needed to see her, he didnt exactly do it on purpose, but he kicked his father's knee, causing his father to kneel with the unexpected pain, he started running to his mothers room, ignoring his father calling for his name, as he burst through the door, he jumped up on the chair, the same chair he had been sitting in, and sleeping in, and eating in, and stared at the white sheet. 

 _"why are you covering mommys face, she'll get to hot, you can't breathe with a sheet over you face, she hates it"_ Stiles reached for the sheet to take it off his mothers face, but was stopped by a hand gabbing at his wrist  _"stiles..."_ his father picked him up again, only this time placed him to stand on the floor and look at him " _stiles...you can't see mommy anymore.."_ stiles just stares at his father  _"why not? shes right there.."_ stiles points to the bed " _stiles, mommy was really sick, and she got wors-" "i know she's sick thats why you have to take the sheet off she'll get too hot" "stiles!!"_ stiles really hated it when his father raised his voice so he stopped talking " _stiles she's will never get better, and she will never come home, she's gone stiles! do you understand?"_ stiles was smart, of couse he understood, he just didn't want to, but his father needed to know he understood, so he just nodded...and started to cry.  He gave the white sheet another glance before his father picked him up once more and walked out of the hospital and took him home.

\-----

_"...he didn't even say goodbye just picked me up and left, for weeks he couldn't even look at me, and when he did, he looked disgusted."_

Derek opened his mouth as if to say something, but Stiles knew, knew that he would say ' _its not your fault'_ or ' _your father doesnt blame you'_ but stiles knows its a lie, even if he knows his mother would have died eventually, he just sped up the process, and that makes him responsible, he knows it. and so does his father.

Derek could see the look on Stiles face, he could see the words he was about to say had been said a million times, but never once by his father, and thats who they needed to come from.  Derek took the hand that had resting so still so..comfortably on stiles shoulder and moved it to the side of stiles face and made him look up, look him in the eye, and spoke softly as if the words had the potential of breaking this fragile kid and said " _you'll be okay stiles."_

 _  
_Stiles took a sharp breath, not realizing he had been holding it in, ' _you'll be okay'_ were not the words he was expecting he has heard all the other types of sympathies ' _it'll be fine' ' it'll be okay'_  even _'you'll get over it'_ but never  _'you'll be okay'_ noone had ever said anything about  _him_ being okay, because it's not like  _he_ just  _lost his mother_ or anything.

And suddenly Stiles is crying, not sobbing, or tearing up, but crying, loud sobs, heavy breathing, runny nose, crying. The crying his father once told him to  _save._  He suddenly feels like he can't breath and he's hyperventilating.  _A panic attack._  and he doesn't know what to do at first, he's just so overwhelmed, but then he feels tight, like somethign is trying to constict him, and then he realizes, its  _Derek._  Derek is holding him, close, holding him to his chest, not careful either, not like he'll break him, he's holding him like someone just lost their mother and needs the comfort, needs the heavy pressure of security that Derek probably knows, all too well. 

Stiles catches his breath, and he evens out to the same pattern as Dereks chest ' _in, out, in, out'_ his crying has now turned to silent tears, but his heart _is racing._

 _  
_Stiles isn't sure whether it's because of the crying and panic attack, or if it's because Derek is hugging him. _Derek is_   _hugging him._ So stiles hugs him back, sobbing softly into the crook of his neck, tears soaking into his shit and skin. 

They just sit there, for what feels like hours, holding each other, and stiles has never felt so... _whole._ Then it hits him, this moment is just as much for Derek as it is for stiles, Derek has probably never had a hug like this..or ever, since...

As the moment passes they start to pull away from each other, keeping the close proximity, Derek reaches up to wipe away the last of the tears staining stiles face, and suddenly Dereks lips are on stiles, Derek is kissing him.  A very gentle yet passionate kiss, and stiles doesn't pull away, he leans into it, kissing him back hungrily, and suddenly stiles is in his lap, lips still connected.  Derek reaches a hand under stiles shirt, and drags his now  _claws_ ever so tentatively up stiles sensitive and ticklish side.  Stiles breaks away with a gasp and a giggle at the feeling, he has just enough time to catch his breath before his mouth is being ambushed again, only this time derek is urging stiles for entrance, which stiles grants.  Their tounges fighting for dominace, Derek won.

Suddenly stiles is on his back,  _shirtless,_ Derek straddling his hips, removing his own shirt, throwing it somewhere.  Derek is kissing him again, hands roaming all over stiles, almost like  _scenting_ him.  Stiles throws his hands up to grasp at Dereks hair, as if he can pull him any deeper into the kiss.  Derek  _growls_ in the back of his throat when stiles pulls his hair, and stiles is surprised at how aroused that makes him.  Stiles arms are suddenly ripped from Dereks hair and pinned above him, and for a moment stiles just takes in the  _Alpha_ above him, takes in his now glowing red eyes, not sure when they changed, and Derek is now kissing, licking, _sucking_ at stiles neck, and then he's  _biting,_ not hard enough to break the skin, no, just hard enough to leave a mark, possibly a bruise, and stiles is  _moaning_ , and Derek is growling low in his throat, and goes to bite him again, until there is a very loud,  _very angry_ growl coming from the hall way.  Scott is there, wolfed out, and angry.  Derek takes note of him and stiles, shirtless derek atop a shirtless stiles,  _biting him._  

Scott lunges at Derek throwing him off of stiles who is just sitting there, a million emotions running through him, confusion and fear being the current.  " _Scott!?!"_ stiles yells out of worry? fear? maybe even anger.

Derek grabs the raging beta by the throat and slams him to the floor and lets out a menacingly, authoritative growl.  Scott has shifted back, and is baring his throat, quite unwillingly, but submissivly.  Derek has yet to let go though. " _Do you even realize what he was doing to you stiles?!?!?!"_ Scott yelled across the room, his angry glare never leaving the alpha pinning him down.

" _scott.."_ Stiles trailed off, face beet red, scott turned to face his best friend and he understood(I mean he didn't exactly understand but he got the point)

" _okay...okay! get off me"_ scott said while struggling to push the alpha off " _i get it!...sort of"_ scott started to turn red at the realization that he was  _inturrupting something._

 _"so what? are you two like..dating or something?"_ scott had a mild look of disgust at the word dating.

" _NO!"_ Stiles couldn't help but yell " _no..i don't..i mean.."_ Stiles looked toward Derek but never right in the eye, a little flushed " _i..don't know"_ Derek couldn't help looking a little hurt at the absolute denial, but he understood.

Stiles had no idea what happened, but..he liked it, wanted it, almost craved it.  He knew Derek could smell his attraction, his..arousal, but said nothing.  Instead Derek released Scott, muttering a harsh and confused 'sorry' which Derek heard, stiles not so much, before he bolted home, forgetting why he came in the first place.

They were alone again, but now there was a certain awkwardness that filled the air, Stiles stood slowly, looking around until he spotted his shirt, reluctantly putting it back on, and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped when Dereks hand grabbed at his arm " _wait.."_ is all he got out before stiles cut him off " _thanks for listening to me"_ Stiles gave his best smile, but Derek could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes, and decided to let him go.

Stiles stumbled out of the house and down the dirt path to his jeep, feeling Dereks gaze on him the whole time.  When Stiles got in, he started the jeep, but just sat there for a moment, thinking, when he looked up again, he could see Derek standing in his doorway, just watching, eyes glowing their alpha red, with anger? Stiles din't know, and that's when he saw it, in the reflection of his window, the small bite mark was slowly turning purple, Stiles reached up to touch it, a strange spark going through his fingers, he looked towards Derek again, only to see he was no longer there, with that he left, head full of questions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?!?! GOOD?? BAD??


	3. Just Like Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well...he bit me, but i didn't think anything of it, he's a werewolf, they bite things its normal, right?" Scott could hear Stiles heart pounding, and he knew what stiles was thinking "no. you're not turning. that's not what i was saying.." Scott hesitated before he spoke again, a blush creeping across his face, "its..like a possession thing, he was marking you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this?? two in one day?! dont expect it often, i just have a day off school and work :P

The next morning when Stiles saw scott at school, he was speechless, for once, he had no idea what to say to his best friend.  But Scott, bless him, just went on as if yesterday never happened, talking about all his dumb homework, and allison, and the dumb teachers, and allison, and dinner yesterday with allison, he really wished scott would shut up about her, for someone not suppose to be seeing her, he talks about her an awful lot, not to mention loudly.  He's said it before, he loves him, but he's an idiot.  

After lunch however, was a different story, Scott wanted to talk, and Stiles knew he wasn't asking.  

" _so..are you goning to tell me what's going on between you and Derek?! How long has this been going on?!"_ you could hear the impatience in his voice " _look..scott..it's, i don't know, it's complicated alright, it just sort of happened, it's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you"_

Scott detected no lie, but he knew stiles had this way of twisting his lies to become partial truths. 

" _Well, are you even aware of what he was doing to you?!"_ scott asked, still sounding slightly enraged.

" _uh..yea, i mean it was kinda obvious wasn't it.."_ Stiles hesitated thinking back, what did Derek do exactly? Everything seemed...normal, or so he assumed, he's never really done, anything..with anyone, so he just went by tv, the internet, and all the information he had  _unwillingly_ been forced upon from scott.  Still, stiles had this feeling like he knew something was a little off, other than the fact that the guy he was making out with was a werewolf, there was something else..as he shifted in his seat, thinking, it clicked, or rather hurt, the bruise on his neck,  _from the bite,_ he reached his hand up to touch it ever so gingerly,

" _well...he bit me, but i didn't think anything of it, he's a werewolf, they bite things its normal, right?"_ Scott could hear Stiles heart pounding, and he knew what stiles was thinking " _no. you're not turning. that's not what i was saying.."_ Scott hesistated before he spoke again, a blush creeping across his face, " _its..like a possession thing, he was marking you..."_ Scott trailed off no longer able to keep eye contact.

" _he was whating me?!"_ Scott could tell Stiles was getting angry.

" _its..he was marking you, we do it to show others your taken, plus he's an alpha so no one can do anything about it-"_

 _"Excuse me!! what about me?! Don't i get a say!!"_ The look scott was giving him was the answer

" _what the hell man.."_ Stiles was definetly pissed " _i get caught up in the moment and suddenly i'm owned?! Thi is bullshit!!"_ Stiles is fuming now, though when he puts his hand up to touch the mark, he gets a strange lingering feeling of Derek, and as much as he'd like to right now he doesn't hate the feeling, in fact he..sort of misses it. Stiles took a deep breath, looked at his friend and went off to his next class without another word.

When school was over Stiles went right to his jeep, ignoring scott completly.  When he got hom his dad was at work. Again. _'Another dinner alone'_ Stiles couldn't help but feel a little sad every time he ate alone, he knows his dad has to work, but he also knows his dad doesn't  _always_ have to work.

Stiles let out a long sigh before heading upstairs to his room, throwing his bag on his bed before noticing the Alpha werewolf sitting in his chair in the corner like the creeper he is.

" _Fucking Hell Man!!!"_ Derek just sat there " _Seriosuly man, phones. use them."_ Stiles heart was racing now and not just at because he got startled.

" _Stiles.."_ Derek started, and stiles just stared at him, angry and confused, and _aroused. "Stile we need to talk about what happ-"_

 _"no we don't, we don't need to talk about anything, it was spur of the moment, we were both upset and we both understood each other, and it just happened. that's it!"_ Stiles face was red and hot and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

" _Stiles.."_ Derek reached over to grab stiles wrist away from his face and move his other hand to stiles neck " _he told you didn't he, Scott, he told you what I did?"_ Derek seemed almost apologetic,  _almost._  

" _I don't know what you mean?"_ As if Stiles stumbling over his words wasn't obvious enough, his racing heart skipped a beat.  Derek just glareed at him " _okay, yea he told me, so what?! One minute of weakness, of me, pouring my heart to you, and suddenly you 'own me'?!?"_

_"Stiles it's not what you think, that's not exact-"_

_"Not what I think?! Please, enlighten me then, because clearly I don't understand!"_ Stiles was upset, not quite verging on tears but they were there, he glared at Derek waiting for his answer.

" _its that. right there"_ Stiles looked momentarily confused " _what-"_

 _"You can look us in the eye, and Alpha werewolf in the eye, even if you're terrified, and say whatever you want, even knowing we have the ability to rip your throat out, when you stand no chance, but still stand your ground, you're.."_ Stiles took note of DEek's very red alpha eyes now " _it's just...it makes my wolf howl.."_ Derek stopped, a slight blush creeping across his face.

" _so what? your wolf want to mate me or something?"_ Stiles could see the look in Dereks eyes as they faltered slightly but went right back to Stiles as if waiting for and answer...and that was it wasn't it.

Stiles hesitated " _explain it then, how it works"_ Dereks eyes stayed red for a moment longer before drifting back to his beautiful green.

" _its kind of...our wolf chooses, my wolf sees you as an equal, my equal, and only an equal can be my mate, neither gender nor the fact that your human seem to matter.."_

 _"wait..so you wolf..sees me, **me,** as an equal?"_  stiles spoke slowly 

" _Yes. we do, to be honest it was my wolf having the urge to bite you, to show possession, to claim you, it was me who stopped him from turning you"_ Stiles eyes went wide at that " _you..tried to turn me? without even asking?! you..tried"_ his voice fading.

" _No! Stiles, it's not like that it's complicated look I-"_

_"What's complicated?!!! your wolf, you..whatever, YOUR teeth almost sunk into my neck and, what am..how-"_

_"but i didn't"_ Dereks voice hardening in defence " _besides you can't tell me you dont want it"_ Dereks eyes were cold now. Stiles staring mouth open gaping at him.

" _Tell me you don't want it"_ _  
_

 _"I..I don't want it"_ Lie. Stiles knew it too.

" _You know your lying"_ it sounded so stale. Stiles didn't know what to do, it was just like that time in the paking garage, when Peter asked him, it was true, is true, sort of.  

Stiles just looked away, not realizing the wrist Derek had been holding this hold time, was getting closer to his mouth.  Stiles only looked at Derek when he kissed his wrist " _Stiles.."_ it sounded almost like a purr and kissed his wrist again.

" _you know..."_ Stiles knew he would regret these next words but at least these were the truth " _you act just like Peter."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so going to enjoy writing the next chapter :3   
> hopefully it doesn't take too long 
> 
> also check out my tumbla :P  
> http://but-kairis-not-that-smart.tumblr.com


	4. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well what do you expect?!?!"Stiles yelled back, trying for intimidation but failing the minute he realized no one but himself and peter knew about that night. Derek saw the hesitation in stiles "Stiles. Tell. Me. Now." Derek was definitely more intimidating then Stiles.
> 
> "it was back when you...well you know, anyway, when you were all locked up, he took me to find you, he knew I knew how, how he knew is still weird, I mean I only met the guy once, and he was in the process of trying to kill me, and you, and his nurse and-"
> 
> "Stiles!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN!!! finally omg xD pretty much all this chapter is porn with plot :3  
> first time writing a sex scene tell me what you think :D

 

 _  
_Derek froze. Glaring at Stiles. His attention no longer focused on his wrist.

" _What are you talking about?!"_ Derek had a bite to his tone. Stiles expected him to be mad, he knew being compared to his uncle, the psychopathic, murderous, rampant ex-alpha uncle, should make him angry. 

" _ANSWER ME!!"_ but, He. Was. Pissed. _  
_

" _well what do you expect?!?!"_ Stiles yelled back, trying for intimidation but failing the minute he realized no one but himself and peter knew about that night. Derek saw the hesitation in stiles " _Stiles. Tell. Me. Now."_ Derek was definitely more intimidating then Stiles.

_"it was back when you...well you know, anyway, when you were all locked up, he took me to find you, he knew I knew how, how he knew is still weird, I mean I only met the guy once, and he was in the process of trying to kill me, and you, and his nurse and-"_

_"Stiles!!"_

_"right sorry...well he took me down to the parking garage after he attacked lydia"_ stiles shivered at the memory " _and you know me and my big mouth, i wasn't being overly cooperative but i tracked the phone and before he left he said he was gonna give me something.."_ stiles looked away for a minute collecting his scattered thoughts " _he asked me if I wanted the bite...and I said NO obviously, but he grabbed me and..."_ Derek knew stiles was holding something from him, but he would discover that another day " _he told me I was lying to myself, and he went to bite me anyway...just like now, maybe I do want to be a wolf, but I have my own reasons for saying no!"_ Stiles wasn't sure when he raised his voice, but it made Derek take a step back, releasing his wrist.  

" _he asked you?"_

_"..Yes. I just went through this. Were you listening at all?!"_

_"Where?"_

_"the...parking garage..Seriously does everyone just ignore me when-"_

_"Where did he try to bite you stiles!?"_ Derek was a strange combination of pissed and worried. While being pissed is normal, worried, not so much.

" _on..uh my wrist, just..just like you, now.."_ Stiles didnt fully understand, but the where seemed to be Very. Important.

Dereks eyes flashed to red, growling under his breath.

" _we are going for a drive."_ It wasn't a question. It was a command.

 

As Stiles started his jeep, he didn't ask where, he just headed towards the Hale house, Derek didn't say a word the whole way there, so he figured he was right.

When Stiles stopped the car just infront of the burnt out house, Derek leaned over and pulled the keys from the ignition, then slowly reached down to undo the seatbelt, Dereks hand followed the strap all the way up and over stiles chest, until they were face to face, inches apart.  " _I can smell it y'know"_ Stiles was beet red at the proximity and slightly confused at his comment " _your_   **arousal** " Derek growled and pushed his face into stiles neck, silently kissing down to his coller bone, inhaling deeply with each pass.

" _I-I..I don't-"_  Derek cut him off with a kiss. It was rough and sloppy. Stiles couldn't help it, Derek was just so..hot.  

Any tension stiles was feeling before was gone.  He was suddenly latched onto Derek as if he'd drift away if he let go.  Derek grasped the back of stiles neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, while grasping his waist to pull the rest of Stiles flush with his chest.  

" _D-Derek"_ it was a moan as well as a plead.  Stiles was still so  _not_ okay with the whole biting issue, but he was more focused on the task at hand. Dereks mouth.  That's when Dereks hand shifted from his waist to the buckle of his belt, Stiles didn't notice, it wasn't until Derek had pulled down his zipper and shoved his hand into Stiles pants palming his growing erection, that's when Stiles noticed.  Stiles broke the kiss at the sudden contact, moaning into the crook of Dereks neck.  He had never been touched other than by himself, so this feeling was new and wonderful.  

It took all of Stiles concentration not to come right at the touch.  All the while thrusting his hips into Dereks hand to get more friction.  Derek never took his eyes off Stiles, relishing in the sights and sounds, knowing he is the only one to ever make stiles look like this, knowing he is the only one to ever make Stiles _sound_ like this, and that was enough to turn his eyes back to his alpha red, and his voice has resorted to growling in time with his pumps, as he leans forward whispering into stiles ear " _come for me"_ and he did, all over Dereks hand and on the front of his pants, Derek was panting in Stiles ear, while Stiles rest his head in Dereks neck  _  
_

_"Good Boy"_

_  
_Derek opened the door to get out, not sparing a glance for stiles, and to be honest that kind of stung, what does Derek think he is.. His thought was inturrupted when he saw Derek opening his door, and throwing him over his shoulder.

" _Hey! I CAN walk you know!!"_ Derek turned his head and playfully bit stiles ass, hard " _ouch..seriously"_

 _  
_Derek carried him all the way up the stairs to his room, kicking the door opening and dropped stiles on the bed. Derek stopped at the edge of the bed and slowly stripped off his shirt, Stiles heart racing at the sight, and then his jeans leaving him in only his boxers.  Stiles was lying flat on his back, neck arched to watch the alpha in front of him strip to barely nothing. Derek just stood there for a minute, eyes red, growling in his chest, then he started towards the bed. Kneeling on either side of stiles thighs, hands pressed to the mattress caging in his head, he bent down and inhaled deeply.

" _Stiles.."_ Stiles barely heard his name, before Derek started on his clothes. Shredding them off. Literally to pieces. 

" _I really liked t-that shirt"_ Stiles pouted, before Derek moved to his jeans and boxers. Stiles flushed and turned him head, baring his neck.

Derek shoved his face down, licking at stiles now exposed throat, slowly, savouring the taste of him. " _Stiles.."_

Stiles was used to Derek not saying much, anything really, but he couldn't get over the mantra that was his name escaping dereks lips.

Derek had adjusted himself so he was now sitting atop stiles, raising his hand to Stiles mouth " _Suck. Get them nice and wet for me."_

Stiles obeyed almost immediatly taking Dereks fingers slowly into his mouth, groaning at the taste. He lapped his tounge all around, biting lightly every so often, eliciting a small groan from derek each time, until he pulled his hand away, leaving a trail of saliva falling from his fingers to his chin. He started trailing his hand down Stiles chest. He went back to kissing Stiles, his one hand grasp the back of Stiles neck, the other ttrailing over his ass, until he stopped at his entrance, Stiles shuddered.

" _..ready?"_ Derek breathed deeply, Stiles just nodded, gasping at the sudden intrusion as Derek slowly started to push a finger in " _breath and relax"_ his body taking slow deep breaths as he tried to relax, as Derek starting moving the finger out and back in. 

" _i'm adding another"_ Derek panted.

" _unng"_ Stiles gasped at the slight stretch, his hands were now grasping Dereks shoulders, digging his nails into the already healing skin. Derek starts to scissor him, after a minute slowly pulled them out just to thrust them back in,

 _"gaah.."_ Stiles breathing was rugged now, he wasn't sure when derek added the third finger, only noticing now when he was adding the fouth, thrusting in harder and faster until Stiles was  _whining "D-Derek, pl-please"_ Derek slipped his fingers out, grinning at the whine of loss from him. 

Stiles isn't sure when Derek took off his boxer, but there he was all eight inches of him, wanting, begging.  Derek leaned over to the table beside the bed shuffling through the drawer till Stiles heard the pop of a cap, Derek stroked himself until he was nice and slick with lube before flipping Stiles over top of his now throbbing erection. " _Derek..."_ it came out sounding like a plea, but Derek could tell Stiles was a little scared " _i'll be gentle"_ Derek grinned as Stiles gave a small nod, before lower Stiles down onto him, slowly letting him get accustomed to the foreign feeling. After a moment Dereks hip gave a sharp thrust, sheathing the rest of himself completely inside Stiles.

 _"AHH!!!"_ The yell was pained, even with lube it still hurt.  Derek didn't move, waiting only a moment before the feeling of heat from Stiles surrounding his cock was too much, thrusting his hips slowly, eliciting a small groan of pleasure.  He moved again, a little more this time, teasing now, until Stiles starts to beg " _Derek...come on, please jus-guuh"_ Derek was thrusting deeply now, but at a slow, agonizing pace, hitting his prostate each time, sending tremors up his spine.

Stiles leaned down to press a kiss to Derek who tightened his grip on Stiles hips, that's gonna leave bruises, and kissed back. Hard. Almost animalistic, if the growling was anything to go by, Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't whine a little a the noise. 

Stiles was panting with frusteration " _f-faster Derek, p-please"_ at that Derek started a  _supernatural_ pace, causing Stiles to bite down on his lip to keep the noise in, " _let me hear you"_ Derek growled out, sounding almost pissed that stiles was keeping it from him.  

Stiles is loud. Moaning and groaning like the star in a porno.  Derek didn't seem to mind, rather he seemed to get harder with each noise.

Derek started getting sloppy with his thrusts and Stiles knew he was close.  Derek wrapped his fist around Stiles member, stroking a fast pace.

" _D-Derek"_ Stiles whined, Derek leaned up and bit down on Stiles shoulder, not quite wolfed out but not quite human teeth, causing Stiles to come for the second time clentching down on Derek, after a few more thrust and a second bite to his neck he was coming within the boy.  Stiles rode out his and Dereks orgasms until he collapsed on top of Derek, panting heavily. Before he could register what just happened he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Derek just stared at the boy for a moment, shifting their positions so Derek was spooning Stiles, tossing his arm over his chest pulling him, back against chest, intertwining their legs together.

" _Mine._ _"_  Derek grumbled before he too went off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is super long...or longer..whatever :P hope you enjoyed


	5. Werewolf Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what? Are we like, werewolf married or something?" Derek raised his head at that.
> 
> "You could say that."
> 
> "Good, cause I need something to tell my dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!  
> its been like forever, i don't know where i'm going with this story anymore  
> and i got distracted with my other stories, but i think i'm going to end it soon, i've got a somewhat plot in my head but who knows right.  
> im writing this at 2am cause i really wanted to get a chapter out.  
> sorry it's so short, think of it as plot development.

 

The next morning when Derek awoke, the first thing he noticed was the warm body sprawled across his chest, the legs entangled with his.  The hand that's slowly creeping up his abs as the teen stirs in his sleep.

Derek takes a moment to admire the sleeing teen, this is probably the only time the boy has been remotly still.

But like everything else in his life something has to ruin it.

A phone.

Stiles' phone.

But it sounds distant, Stiles probaby left it in the jeep last night... _last night._

 _  
_Shit.

Stiles didn't tell anyone were he was, he never go the chance.  His dad is probably freaking out. And pissed.

The teen, lacking the super hearing, is ignorant to the blaring phone, going off continuously.

And Derek beign the gentleman he is (HA!) doesn't want to wake him just yet, he can get it later.

He'll just tell his father...what?

He'll tell his father what?

'Sorry dad I was busy unknowingly mating myself to my werewolf boyfriend. I hope you like him. It's kinda permenant.'

Another thing he didn't think about.

He mated Stiles.

Stiles is his mate now.

I wonder what Stiles will say about that?

Dereks internal freak out was about to be come reality as the boy blinked the sleep from his eyes, and focused on Derek. Upon eye contact the teens heart sped up,

"So...that really happened? I mean, I wasn't dreaming, cause here you are, and here I am, in bed, together, naked, together" Stiles was blushing now, Derek couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him at the boys embarassment.

"You should do that more." Stiles gave Derek a look that could only represent fondness.

"Do what? Be naked in bed together?" Derek gave him a smirk.

"No. Laughing, I like you laugh" Stiles was beet red at the confession, though he gave Derek a shy smile.

Being told to laugh, is defineitly not something he thought he'd ever hear. From anyone. But they had more important things to discuss.

"Stiles, there's something we need to-"

"Have you seen my phone?" 

Crap.

"I think you left it in your jeep last night"

Stiles then shot him the  _sappiest_ puppy eyes, that could almost rival scotts.  _Almost._

 _  
_"Would you mind? I mean I took kind of a beating last night, i'm still quite sore" Stiles is the only person who could say something like that while sounding like a whiny brat.

With an eye roll and a "sure" Derek got out of the bed sliding from underneath Stiles limp body, found a pair of sweats and threw them on sans boxers, and headed out to the jeep to retreive the _, (still ringing_ by the way), cell phone.

Grabbing the phone, Derek looked to the screen to notice 26 new messages, 18 missed calls, and 4 new voicemails.

As Derek entered the house he could hear Stiles jumping out of the bed, probably to run down and answer the phone that just won't, shut.up.

"OHMYGOD!IM GOING TO DIE. MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME! shitshitshitshit" as stiles stumbled down the stair, inevitably tripping on the last one, only to have Derek catch him in his arms.

"crapcrapcrap"Derek handed him the phone, Stiles took a breathe and then answered "hello?"

Another eye roll from Derek. 'Smooth'

Stiles winced "I know I know I'm- yea-yes-I know i'm sorry, I forgot- but Dad I-yea" 

Derek didn't need to be a werewolf to hear how angry his dad was, worried mostly, but after finding out his son is okay, all need for worry vanished.

"Dad-Its..um, well its kind of hard to explain" Derek noticed how Stiles was practically pleading with him to help him out of this, Derek only mouthed 'you can tell him if you want to'

"Dad, listen can I just explain it to you when I get home?- In a bit, I need to sort some stuff out- Yea love you too, Bye"

Stiles shot Derek the most threatning glare he could muster.

"Well, aren't you just a ball full of helpfullness"

"Stiles, I told you, you could tell him. Everything if thats what you want. You shouldn't have to lie about anything else to him"

"About that, what exactly would I be telling him? That we're..dating? Sleeping with each other? I sort of don't know what 'this'" Stiles waves his hand between the two of them "even is"

"Stiles do you remember what Scott told you? About the marking bite?" Stiles just nodded "Well last night, I didn't exactly mean to do it but-" 

"Do  _ **what?**  _Derek." Stiles spoke in a very accusing tone.

"Last night, I bit you, like before, only.." Derek was nervous "it was a mating bite Stiles."

Stiles just looked lost.

"A..Mating bite.." Stiles spoke the words slowly. "So we're..mated now?"

This time it was Derek who nodded in response.

"Like..forever?"

Another nod.

"Don't you think that's something we should have discussed?"

Derek was surprised at the lack of anger Stiles showed, but he never let his guard down.

"Stiles it wasn't intentional" Stiles just scoffed "okay, it was but not completely, we were in the moment and I didn't think, my instincts were in control, they wanted to claim our mate, make it official, so they just..Stiles I..I'm sorry" 

Stiles turned his back to Derek, heaving out a heavy sigh "Y'know, that's probably the most you've ever spoken to me, or anyone, like ever."

"..you don't seem very angry?"

"Of course I'm fucking angry!!" Stiles yelled. "Derek, you took away my choice!"

Derek slumped his shoulders and looked at the floor, head hanging in shame.

"So what? Are we like, werewolf married or something?" Derek raised his head at that.

"You could say that."

"Good, cause I need something to tell my dad." Derek paled, he had forgotten about the elder Stilinski, he would never admit it, but the man kind of scared him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't be mad at Derek they're like, in love or something xD
> 
> so? not to shabby for 2am work eh, i'll try to update again soon but no promises.  
> If you have any ideas, feel free to share, i'm all ears..or eyes since i'm reading..whatever, i'm going to bed now :P
> 
> shameless tumblr plug  
> but-kairis-not-that-smart.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> omfc i hate making stiles so sad...but feels..and derek has feelings?! who knew xD i dont know what im doing with this story, i have up to chapter three written i might post chapter two later today or tomorrow depending on if i change anything or not  
> so leave me comments and let me know what you think :3  
> dont forget im a total noob :$ so tips are welcome too :D


End file.
